


Change It All (But Can't Change What We've Been)

by cerberus_angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberus_angel/pseuds/cerberus_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s been an awfully long time.”</p><p>Theon nodded but didn’t say anything. What could he say? It wouldn’t change anything; it would only open old wounds and that was not something he was willing to do. He will not allow himself to be dragged down again. He vowed that there will never be another to cut him as deeply as she did.</p><p>“I didn’t think you would come.” </p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>“Say something!” She wanted to draw a reaction from him. The Theon she knew was never this cool and aloof. He was always hot headed and passionate in his own way. </p><p>“What do you want me to say when there’s nothing left to say? Why did you want to see me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change It All (But Can't Change What We've Been)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to the acoustic version of "Trojans" by Atlas Genius nonstop. There is a hint of RobbCella and Willas is only mentioned, but does not make a cameo. Now with that said I hope you enjoy, well enjoy it as much as you can with an angst piece.

“Quit biting your bottom lip.” Arya scolded her older sister. “Mother will be furious if you ruin your makeup.”

“I know.” Sansa wrung her gloved covered hands nervously. “Do you think he will come?”

“What do you think?” She arched an eyebrow.

“He didn’t answer Robb’s or Jon’s calls.”

“If you recall he was never close to Jon and Robb and him haven’t spoken since the both of you—”

“I know.” Sansa cut her off not wanting to hear. She knew the answer; it lay heavily in her heart and hung in the back of her mind. It continued to haunt her and plague her with what ifs. It was those what ifs that was keeping her from taking the final step she needed to. She needed to see him one last time in order to get that closure.

“Have you known him to ever deny you anything?”

“The situation is different.”

“Doesn’t mean he is.” A knock on the door had Arya smirking and Sansa looking at her surprised. “Speak of the devil and he appears.” She went to the door and opened it to let Theon Greyjoy in. “I’ll leave the both of you alone and Sansa please refrain from shedding any tears the last thing we want is blood to be spilled the day of your wedding.” She smirked at Theon. “With that warning don’t say anything that will make her cry.”

“Now you’re asking for too much. We both know that Sansa cries easily.”

“Nonetheless you have been warned. Jon will be keeping an eye out for you, while Gendry will distract Robb from coming to look for you once he hears you came.”

Sansa watched as Theon’s smile became forced and his body went rigid at the mention of her older brother. With that said Arya walked out the room and closed the door behind her. Silence settled over them, there was so much to say and yet neither knew what to say.

“It’s been an awfully long time.”

Theon nodded but didn’t say anything. What could he say? It wouldn’t change anything; it would only open old wounds and that was not something he was willing to do. He will not allow himself to be dragged down again. He vowed that there will never be another to cut him as deeply as she did.

“I didn’t think you would come.”

He shrugged.

“Say something!” She wanted to draw a reaction from him. The Theon she knew was never this cool and aloof. He was always hot headed and passionate in his own way.

“What do you want me to say when there’s nothing left to say? Why did you want to see me?”

“I want to know that I’m making the right choice.”

“Now you’re just being too cruel.” His smile was bitter.                                          

“That’s not my intention I just…”

“What do you want from me? Do you want me to give you my blessing?”

“No that’s not what I want!” She snapped hating how vulnerable she felt in front of him. “Why are you being so difficult?!”

“Why are you being so indecisive?!” He threw back. “You were quick to cut me off, to walk out of my life, to ask me not to follow you! Can you really blame me for being a pain in your ass?!”

“Must you use that language?!”

“I speak however I want! You don’t get to change me! You don’t get a fucking say in my life anymore! You’re not supposed to matter!” He saw the way her eyes widen, he could see the pain in her eyes that was inflicted by his words. “Yet here I am…”

“Why?” Sansa closed her eyes willingly herself not to cry. “If you feel this way then why come at all?”

“Because you’re the first girl outside my family that I ever gave a damn about. You’re the first one I ever fell in love with and a part of me always will.” Even so he did not do right by her. He placed his friendship with Robb on the line to be with her, he risked the ties with her entire family to be with her and he fucked it all up by constantly trying to please his father and put his family in front of her. She should have been first and he had realized too late. She wanted an out and he stepped aside instead of fighting for her. She was no longer happy with him, how could he ask her to stay? “You once said that ‘love is not enough’.” It’s been four years since he last saw her, since she walked out of his life and everything with Robb and her family blew up in his face. Two years after they parted ways he had gotten his life on track. His father’s death gave him more liberty, but by then it was too late. Arya had informed him that Sansa was dating Willas Tyrell. He only had to see her once with the Tyrell, to see her smiling at him like she had once long ago to him to know how serious it was. After a year and a half of dating they were engaged and Theon avoided anything involving the Starks in any manner like a plague. That was until Robb and Jon kept calling and leaving voicemails that Sansa wanted to speak with him. He had been debating the thought only for his mind to be made up when Sansa called him two nights ago. “You were right. It’s not enough.” If it was then Sansa would have never been unhappy and he would never know how it felt like to lose her, to know that he failed her.

Her eyes had opened during his explanation and it was then she finally saw the Theon she remembered.

“Does he treat you right?”

“Yes.” She said without hesitation.

“Does he make you happy?”

“More than I can ever say.”

“Then you have your answer Sansa. I see no point as to why you wanted me he—” He was not able to finish his sentence, caught off guard by her closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around him.     

“Thank you,” she whispered against his shoulder, “you one of the few that helps me see reason instead of simply telling me what you think I should do.”

“I guess this is goodbye Sansa Stark.” He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

“Why are you saying goodbye?” She pulled back slightly to meet his gaze. “We’ll see each other again.”

“Not for a very long time and you’ll be Sansa Tyrell the next time we cross paths.”

“I’ll still be Sansa.”

“You’ll be a wife and a mother and if the rumors are true about Robb and Myrcella then you’ll be an aunt soon.” _You’ll be someone else._ Perhaps that was for the better. That the girl he fell in love with will become a distant memory.

“I see your point,” She leaned her head on his shoulder. “Theon.”

“Hmmm…”

“A part of me will always love you too.” Her arms tightened even more around him.

 _You’re just not in love with me anymore._ He pressed his lips against her temple. “I should go and you shouldn’t keep your guests waiting.”

She detangled herself from him. “You’re right.” She took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

“I’ll go get Jon.”

“Theon,” she called after him as he was about to open the door.

“Yeah?”

“Take care of yourself.”

“You too princess,” He winked before walking out the room and little did she know out of her life.              


End file.
